<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Your Light Meets My Shadow by Maleyah (Katherine_Kat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907812">Where Your Light Meets My Shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Kat/pseuds/Maleyah'>Maleyah (Katherine_Kat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Intersection 'Verse (SPN Kink Bingo 2020) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Because fuck Cas getting kicked out of The Bunker, Deepthroating, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mal wrote a thing, SPN Kink Bingo, Soft Dom!Dean, Soft sub!Cas, domestic porn, human!Cas, s9 divergence, shifting dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:16:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Kat/pseuds/Maleyah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas, honey, come here. Sit between my legs.”</p><p>The request jolts them both out of their reverie. Cas’ eyes widen as he licks his lips, but his response is immediate. He moves like water, fluid, beautiful, aglow, when he crawls onto the bed towards Dean. There is a touch of deep concentration to the way his brow furrows that’s so innately Cas. It seems to lay him bare and his heart thuds louder in his chest as Cas’ shadow falls over his legs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Intersection 'Verse (SPN Kink Bingo 2020) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Kink Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Your Light Meets My Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean looks around his room in wonder from his vantage point. Well, <em>their</em> room. It stopped being his room a while ago and probably a lot longer than he’s truly aware of.</p><p>There’s a stack of books on Cas’ night stand, a candle flickering next to it. <em>The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy</em>. <em>Fool</em>. <em>Lamb.</em> The first was Sam’s suggestion, the two others Dean’s. All of them provoked a peculiar response from Cas, as he tries his hand at (lewd) jokes with mixed results. It has them laughing more often than not, which is the general idea.</p><p>On his end is a notebook with fancy pen Cas got him to write more poetry. A request that is hardly a request, but has his insides swirling warmly. Next to it are two bottles of juice and a handful of snacks. Honeyed chocolate for Cas and Reese’s for himself.</p><p>He presses his back into the pillows propped up against the wall at the head of the bed. The heating’s cranked up sufficiently for both their sakes. The candle light flickers across the room.</p><p>And catches on Cas.</p><p>His eyes are drawn inexorably to Castiel’s nude form at the end of the bed, drenched in a golden glow. His wonder augments to reverent captivation. Cas is charmingly at ease in his body, more so than any human he’s ever laid eyes on, which is a fair few. Though in this moment, he seems slightly awkward as his hand cards through his dark hair. Dean’s heart aches as he smiles at the adorable gesture, setting the curls on end.</p><p>Suddenly, Cas’ eyes track his body, lingering on the soft spot above his knee, his pudge, his collarbone, his sensitive right ear lobe with chilling accuracy. The edges of Dean heat up under the intensity of his deep sea blue gaze. Dean’s hands itch to spur him to action, his fingertips tingling at the memory of Cas’ skin under them, but that’s not what tonight is about. He has to focus on walking Cas through this, though he’s a touch apprehensive about his ability to do so without losing his head.</p><p>He shelves his concern, which seems to be ever-present these days when it comes to Cas. They talked it through. He has to trust him. Them.</p><p>Dean swallows, his mouth dry, anticipation coursing through him. His voice dips lower when he breaks the tantalising silence between them, opening up a path. His core quivers under his sternum, delicate but warm, a feeling he’s been experiencing more and more lately.</p><p>His lips move, before he can drown in his own emotions.</p><p>“Cas, honey, come here. Sit between my legs.”</p><p>The request jolts them both out of their reverie. Cas’ eyes widen as he licks his lips, but his response is immediate. He moves like water, fluid, beautiful, aglow, when he crawls onto the bed towards Dean. There is a touch of deep concentration to the way his brow furrows that’s so innately Cas. It seems to lay him bare and his heart thuds louder in his chest as Cas’ shadow falls over his legs.</p><p>Dean allows himself to take in his form as he closes in. The rippling muscles in his shoulders and arms. The tilt to his head as he dips in towards Dean as if trying to catch his scent draws a sudden gasp from him. The way he nudges at the inside of his knee has Dean accommodating with ease and he lets his legs fall wide. He doesn’t know quite what to expect. Cas is a natural in many ways, but he’s never put himself at Cas’ disposal this way. They’re still feeling their way around their dynamic.</p><p>His dick twitches at that realization and he can feel the blood rushing down, filling him out. Cas lets out a soft moan around a crooked smile, eyes darkening at the sight. He inhales deeply, eyes closing momentarily, before he looks up at Dean.</p><p>Arms extending behind him as he settles on his knees, Cas’ hands skim over the tops of his feet. Dean wiggles his toes, resisting the urge to jerk out of reach. The grip instantly tightens over his ankles before it trails higher until his hands are massaging his thighs. Dean squirms lightly under the touch, watching Cas the whole time. When his thumbs find that soft spot on the inside of his right thigh, a pleasant spark shoots out from the sensitive spot through his sciatic nerve and up his spine.</p><p>With a thrilled hum, he shimmies down and deeper into the pillows. Cas’ eyes track the movement of his dick and the way his abdomen flexes. A shiver runs through him and Cas palms at his dick, standing at full attention.</p><p>“No touching yourself, Cas. That’s for me.”</p><p>Blue eyes snap up, a defiant frown marring his forehead, but he pays the command heed. There’s a faint heat to his cheeks at those last words. Dean’s heart jumps at the sight. Cas holds a beautiful balance between mutinous and obedient, tilting into each, sometimes exactly when Dean expects him to, but often enough taking him by surprise.</p><p>Carding a hand through his hair, Dean twists it in his hand, Cas straining against it minutely and watches those beautiful eyes fall shut, lips parting. It takes a few heartbeats, but the frown smooths out and Cas opens his eyes with a soft whimper. Dean shoots him an encouraging smile, when their eyes meet and lets the darker side of him seep through his gaze and tone. He lets go of him suddenly and Cas tilts forward a bit, breath hot on his skin where they almost touch.</p><p>“Use your tongue and lips. Everywhere but my dick.”</p><p>Which is such a counterintuitive demand, he clenches his jaws when Cas bends towards his cock, but deviates to his left leg in the last second and kisses the inside of his thigh. It elicits a dark chuckle from him. Cas is a tease, when given half the chance and this provides him ample chance.</p><p>He leans back to watch and gives Cas time to settle into it. Dean delights in the sight of Cas, whether he’s tied up at his mercy or riding him or kissing his way across his chest.</p><p>Or the way he is now.</p><p>Licking and nipping a blazing trail over his thighs and abdomen. Cas folds his hands into the crook of his knees for a better grip, taking a bit more control than Dean asked him to, but he likes the feel of it. Warm, slow breaths tease his balls, causing them to tighten, and he licks a wet trail between them and his thigh. Nips at the sensitive tendon there, making Dean jerk as he chuckles. He lets his eyes fall shut, allowing Cas to take him apart.</p><p>Sweat breaks out at his lower back, radiating through him. He jumps when Cas noses at his balls and licks his perineum. And his reality shifts, when all of a sudden Cas circles his hole and his brain all but short-circuits. Dean struggles, but finds his legs firmly captured in Cas’ big hands, as he folds them towards his stomach. He lets out a strangled howl when Cas dips his tongue in.</p><p>“Sonova…! Hnnng! Cas! Stop! This wasn’t the idea!”</p><p><em>But it’s such a splendid idea,</em> his mind provides. And it is. It really is.</p><p>Smugness bleeds through Cas’ tone, as he chuckles, the vibrations of it shooting through Dean. “You did say everywhere <em>but</em> your dick…”</p><p>He laughs through the moaned surprised breath that impudent remark knocks out of him. Flashes of that hot and bothered breakfast work their way to the forefront of his scattered mind. The one where Cas almost slipped off his chair at the thought of switching and Dean wasn’t far behind.</p><p>Not tonight.</p><p>Putting his strength to work, he jerks out of reach and clenches his ass cheeks, lights popping behind his closed eyelids at the mere thought. Breathing deep and hard through his nose, Dean lets his eyes skitter around the room as he tries to get a handle on himself. Cas’ hot breath ghosts over his hole again and he barely fights back the urge to writhe.</p><p>“Goddamnit, Cas,” he snarls.</p><p>He glares down at him or he thinks he does, but it might fail, as Cas shoots him an impish smile across the distance. With a deep growl, he fists both his hands into his hair, drawing a needy mewl from him. Cas releases his legs and he lets them fall wide, as he pulls him in place over his cock.</p><p>“This is where you belong. Fuck, Cas,” he moans. “Suck me off. Now.”</p><p>A tremble wracks through Cas at that, a relieved moan torn from him as he obeys and swallows him far deeper than he expects. Dean lets go of him, his arms falling to his sides. Cas’ arms come over his thighs and around to Dean’s flanks, warm hands digging into the softness.</p><p>“Oh, holy fucking hell,” he groans as he arches off the bed.</p><p>God is a pervert. There’s no other way. God is a pervert to grant his favourite – granted, former - angel such a talented mouth. Dean knows this. This isn’t their first time, but every time it knocks him for six.</p><p>He bites down on his lip and grabs hold of the sheets, forcing himself not to buck into Cas’ mouth. Through heavy breaths, he looks down and moans, seeing Cas bob up and down over his length without restraint.</p><p>“Take it easy, Cas,” he instructs on thick gasps. “Slow and steady does it.”</p><p>A debauched moan vibrates through him in reply and Cas looks up, as he takes him deeper. His hips shudder as he sees Cas’ eyes water up, his face half golden, half shadow and so utterly perfect. Dean clenches his teeth as he sees and feels him gag.</p><p>“Easy,” he bites, keeping his tone barely level. “I said easy, honey. Oh, but fuck, you’re so hot like this…”</p><p>Humming in whimpering appreciation at the praise, Cas sucks his cheeks hollow as he slowly drags his lips over his dick, until he pops off with a wet sound, a string of saliva connecting them. His tongue peeks out as he licks his Cupid’s bow. Fireworks go off in Dean’s brain at the view, his blood humming in his ears. Hazy blue eyes fall back to his cock wantonly. Cas’ breaths come fast, his erection hanging hard and heavy between his legs. Reflexively Dean licks his lips, imagining the weight of him on his tongue.</p><p>Dean smiles, his head swimming. “You want more, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Cas replies, fingers digging into his sides. “God, yes, Dean… I want…”</p><p>“You gotta relax, honey.”</p><p>“I’m going to gag either way,” he says matter-of-factly, “But I want to see how far I can take you.”</p><p>Dean blinks, petulant desire coursing through him. Perhaps he should have jacked off beforehand after all, but he didn’t want to draw this out too long. First time doing this, Cas needs to cut himself some slack.</p><p>“Lie on your side,” he says.</p><p>Cas squints at him, so Dean tugs him closer by the arms until they’re chest to chest. He nips at his lower lip, eliciting a moan as Cas grinds down on him. Curiosity breaks through the haze in Cas’ expression, but barely. His breath puffs out against his lips and Dean gives in, eyes fluttering shut, as he kisses him, tongue plunging deep. He tastes himself for a bit, until Cas’ flavour takes over and he moans into the wet, open-mouthed kiss greedily.</p><p>“Fuck, Dean,” Cas mewls.</p><p>“On your side, baby,” Dean repeats, as he starts moving.</p><p>Cas settles on his side and watches him move around, lying down so his face is level with Cas’ erection.</p><p>“Dean,” Cas says, tone moody. “We agreed…”</p><p>“We will,” he looks down, bemused by the upside down view of Cas so close to his straining dick. “I’ll hold off, but I also don’t want to ignore your needs by the time I lose my head.”</p><p>“Pun intended?”</p><p>He snorts softly, flashing him a wicked grin that might be lost in the shadows. “Your mouth is way too empty, if you can crack jokes.”</p><p>Breathing harder at the words, Cas licks his top lip, shooting him a lewd wink. The way he grabs Dean’s ass cheeks shocks a startled sound out of him and then he’s swallowing him again like he’s starving. His eyes fall shut and his chest heaves at the feeling. He grabs hold of Cas’ hips, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise, the way Cas likes it.</p><p>Cas sinks him in deeper with every bob of his head, the heat of him bliss, until Dean can’t <em>not</em> look. The mildest gag reflex has his tip prodding into the back of Cas’ throat. Without missing a beat, Cas relaxes further around him, forcing a stuttering groan out of him. Cas’ nose is grazing his pubic hair, which spurs him on to go further.</p><p>“Cas,” he warns, but to no avail.</p><p>He catches the glazed look when Cas opens his eyes for the briefest moment, as he angles his head. Dean isn’t sure if Cas fully registers the eye contact, lost in the moment. His eyes are tearing, saliva frothing at the corner of his mouth. With intent, Cas digs his fingers into his ass cheeks and takes him deeper. Dean’s hips buck and he tries to fight it, until Cas pushes his hipbones back and pulls once more, faster.</p><p>And he catches on.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” he groans. “Fuck, Cas, honey, this ain’t gonna last long if you keep that up.”</p><p>The sound he produces as he forces Dean’s cock into his mouth over and over toes the line between delirious, impatient and needy, vibrating from the tip of his dick through him. Dean clenches his teeth, the scent of Cas’ arousal hitting him, as if all his senses are suddenly heightened. He closes his hand around the base of Cas’ beautiful, leaking dick, smiling at the small falter this causes in Cas’ ministrations.</p><p>Divinely short-lived though, as Cas has wicked focus when he sets his mind to something.</p><p>Dean gingerly licks the pre-come from his slit, pressing the bead to the top of his mouth so its flavour explodes and floods him deliciously. With a moan, he takes Cas into his mouth and gives in.</p><p>He finally surrenders to fucking into Cas’ mouth, while he urges Cas to move his hips, accommodating him with the ease of practice. It’s too much too fast for him to fully repay Cas the favour of deep throating him the way Dean knows he can. Another time, he vows.</p><p>Cas is trembling, his cock rock-hard on Dean’s tongue, pulsing already. He’s so deep into this, Dean knows he can get him off first. He massages his ass cheeks, pulling them apart, as he dips his thumb in to circle his hole.</p><p>His name is pulled from Cas on a muffled cry and he fucking growls at Dean, doubling down on his efforts. Dean chuckles helplessly around his mouthful, teasing his rim, not quite dipping in, but holding him on that edge of <em>maybe, </em>relishing how Cas tends to fall apart under him<em>.</em> He pulls off for a moment, licking his lips, as he jacks him off with purpose. He mouths at the velvety tip, his insides churning at what is to come.</p><p>“Come in my mouth, honey.”</p><p>Cas quivers at the tone in his voice and Dean swallows him down, working his lips and hand in sync. His thumb dips in just enough to have Cas howl around his dick, as his hips buck into his mouth. Dean hollows his cheeks out, feeling the tell-tale pulsing of his shaft under his lips and braces just in time, before Cas is coming down his throat and he’s swallowing all he can, his gag reflex kicking in minutely. He blinks blearily and closes his eyes, as he works Cas through the spasms of his orgasm. The sound of his name muffled by his own dick still in Cas’ mouth is like perfect sin. Cas pulls out of reach, grabbing hold of Dean by the hipbones unforgivingly.</p><p>He has the presence of mind to be impressed with Cas’ dedication, as he latches onto Dean’s dick, sucking down on him with a greedy hum before Dean’s focus is torn from him. Cas takes him, oblivious to the intensity of Dean’s thrusts. It takes a few thundering heartbeats, his toes curling in anticipation and his own orgasm washes over him, Cas’ name a wanton prayer on his lips.</p><p>Cas’ throat constricts around him, as he swallows and audibly gags, but holds him in place, when Dean makes to retreat.</p><p>“Cas, baby,” he moans, though in warning or surrender, he doesn’t know.</p><p>Cas hums deeply, working his mouth around him and milking him for every drop, until Dean goes limp in every possible way.</p><p>“Holy hell,” he mumbles, voice husky, head swimming. “That was…”</p><p>Cas licks a greedy trail up his softening dick, dipping into his slit with a teasing flick of his tongue. Dean cries out at how sensitive everything feels. “Mmmph… Cas!”</p><p>“Hmm?” Cas hums on a smug rumble.</p><p>Shaking his head at how much he adores this sassy side of Cas, Dean smirks at the blissed out tone and rolls onto his back, reaching for Cas’ flanks with his hand. It rises and falls with his harsh breathing. Allowing himself a few rough exhales as he stares at the ceiling, Dean soon sits up and scoots around to Cas, who’s lying on his back.</p><p>His eyes are closed, a beautiful shimmer of sweat glinting across his golden skin. He looks almost glow, caught in the soft shadow Dean casts. There’s a drop of come at the corner of his mouth, which he licks up haphazardly, unthinking almost. Dean mutters out nonsensical word sounds at the sight, as he leans over and kisses him. A surprised happy sound ghosts into his mouth and he drapes himself over Cas, folding them into an easy embrace.</p><p>“That was delightful, beloved,” Cas says, as he curls into his arms.</p><p>“Fuck. You sound like hell...”</p><p>The sound of Cas prompts a surge of concern. Dean arranges the heavy blanket around them. Pouting slightly, Cas rubs a hand over his throat. “It feels a bit tender.”</p><p>“Because you don’t hold back.”</p><p>“Why should I when it’s you…”</p><p>“I’m gonna make you some tea.” Dean pushes the blanket off him, but Cas snatches his hand out, a sound of protest all he can manage.</p><p>Dean looks at him, blinking when his face comes into gorgeous, flushed focus. His blue eyes are shining and everything about him is so soft, Dean’s heart clenches. He wonders if this will ever stop, because it risks breaking him at some point.</p><p>“Cas, I gotta take care of you.”</p><p>“And you can in a minute. I want you here for a bit longer. Just a bit longer.”</p><p>Dean narrows his eyes at him, searching and finding nothing but Cas, his angel, his saving grace, who looks at him like he’s the only thing of import in the world. For all they’ve been through, they might be.</p><p>So he captures Cas in shadow once more as he leans over, putting a hand to the side of Cas’ neck and places a slew of butterfly kisses to soothe the ache. With a content sigh, Cas relaxes underneath him, fingertips digging into the muscles in his upper back. God, he loves the way Cas wraps around him like a warm blanket. Like music during a long night drive in Baby. Like soft-spoken poetry in the library. Like the cosy atmosphere in their favourite diner. Like the perfect blend of his glowing light and Dean’s darkened shadows.</p><p>He has to believe the angel his Mom talked about was real all along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No Sam in this one and I think he's grateful for that.</p><p>Square four filled: Deepthroating.</p><p>Dean isn't as in control as he was before, but I am okay with that. It started as a human exploration, so they can be human. And let's be fair, we all lose our heads sometimes.</p><p>Come join fellow SPN/Destiel weirdo aficionados on <a href="https://discord.gg/profoundbond">the Profound Bond Discord server</a>! Demons of a feather flock together &lt;3</p><p>Kudos hella appreciated. Comments hella welcome.<br/>Love,<br/>Mal</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>